<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't you wait? by dreamyslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908588">Can't you wait?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut'>dreamyslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, horny jeno, whiny hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donghyuck is not one for public sex especially in a fucking haunted house but the way jeno is grinding against him.. he might have to make an exception</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't you wait?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck and Jeno walked hand and hand through the dark haunted house, closely following their friend group so they don't get lost. Donghyuck was very much scared, squeezing Jenos hand and walking with his eyes glued shut, jumping at the sudden noises. </p><p>“Babyyyy..” Jeno called in Hyuck’s ears trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. “Jeno, I am busy trying not to cry.” Hyuck responded, eyes still closed. Jaemin laughed, overhearing the couples exchange. Hyuck glared at Jaemins back, finally opening his eyes to hit Jaemin’s shoulder harshly. Jeno groaned, irritated at his boyfriend’s lack of attention. So he did what any normal boyfriend would do in this situation. He pulled Hyuck against his chest so he could feel his “problem” through his pants. Hyuck silently gasped, surprised to say the least. “Jeno are you serious, how are you turned on right now..” Hyuck lightly complained in a hushed voice as they were in public. “Come on baby… want you so bad” Jeno grinded against Hyuck, groaning in his boyfriend's ear.</p><p> Hyuck shuddered thrown yet very turned on by his boyfriend’s advances, “Jeno can’t you wait till we get home, I am not gonna let you fuck me here,”. Although Hyuck was objecting he found himself pushing back against Jeno to feel him a little more. “I’ll be quick if you can be quiet,” Jeno whispered against Hyuck’s neck, lightly kissing his exposed skin. “Nothing is ever quick with you,” Hyuck whined quietly, hating how fast Jeno could get him worked up. “And nothing is ever quiet with you,” Jeno growled and pulled Hyuck away from the group into a dark hallway where the chances of someone walking through were very low. </p><p>Jeno pressed Hyuck against the wall and attacked his lips with a long desperate kiss. Jeno’s hands slid down Hyuck’s body finding their place on his hips. Hyuck desperately rutted up against Jeno, whining against his lips. Jeno separated from the kiss to tease his baby, “I thought you didn’t want to,”. Jeno slipped his hand into Hyucks pants wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend’s member, causing Donghyuck’s moans to intensify. </p><p>“Ah...ah please Jeno, you said you would be quick,” Hyuck begged his boyfriend, struggling really hard to keep quiet. “Yea baby, if you kept quiet '' Jeno said moving his hand way too slow for Hyuck’s liking. “Please faster Jen please,” Hyuck pleaded on the verge of tears desperately grinding up into Jeno’s hand to get a faster pace. “Fine baby just this once.” Jeno smirked, taking his hand out of Hyuck’s jeans and zipping them down. He quickly pulled down Hyuck’s jeans and underwear down in one go. Hyuck gasped, shivering slightly at the cold air against his skin.</p><p>Jeno turned him around so he was facing the wall and put his fingers up to Hyuck’s mouth, “Suck,” Donghyuck obeyed without protest because he knew what came next. Hyuck took the fingers into his mouth, getting them as slick as possible before Jeno took them out of his mouth and circled a finger around his hole. Hyuck pushed back trying to encourage his boyfriend to hurry the fuck up. Jeno smirked and slid two fingers into an impatient Hyuck. </p><p>Hyuck gasped, shutting his eyes tilting his head back on Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno’s thrusted his fingers in and out of Hyuck’s ass with very little resistance. “Did you play with yourself today?” Jeno asked his boyfriend suspicious at how easy stretching him was. “Mm yes, thought of you,” Hyuck breathed out between moans. Jeno groaned, he was done playing gamings he wanted to fuck Hyuck so bad. He took his fingers that were wet with Hyucks saliva and stroked his dick a few times before sliding into Hyuck with no warning. Jeno hissed once he was finally in Hyuck, taking a second to let his baby breathe.</p><p> Hyuck threw his head back with a silent fuck as Jeno started slowly moving. Jeno picked up his pace, finding a rhythm while Hyuck tried so hard to keep quiet but the way Jeno was pounding into him, it was getting difficult. “Fuck” Hyuck gasped and Jeno found his spot and hit it over and over and over again. Hyuck was a mess and his whines kept getting louder. </p><p>Jeno pulled out, turned Hyuck around, lifting him so his legs were around Jeno, and entered him all in one swift movement leaving Hyuck dizzy with arousal. He liked when Jeno handled him. Jeno kissed Hyuck’s neck while thrusting up into the overwhelmed boy. “Can you cum like this?” Jeno asked finding Hyuck’s spot for the second time. “Yes yes yes” Hyuck repeated, Jeno smirked, not sure if Hyuck was responding to him or he was just long gone. “Shit baby I’m so close,” Jeno groaned into the other’s ear as his thrusts became more erratic. “Ah me too Jen”</p><p>“Jeno? Hyuck? Where are you guys,” Renjun called, seemingly very close to the dark hallway the couple was currently fucking in. You think that would be enough for Jeno to slow down but it wasn’t, he only thrusted into Hyuck harder.</p><p> “Mmmm Jeno please slow down I can't keep quiet..” Hyuck said in between soft, cut off whines. “Then moan baby, if they hear us then they hear us,” Jeno smirked before a particularly hard thrust into Hyuck’s prostate dragging a high pitched pretty moan from Hyuck’s lips.</p><p> “Omg are you guys seriously fucking right now, oh God Jaemin I think they’re fucking right now.” Renjun sighed disappointed from the end of the hallway with Jaemin.</p><p> “Mind your business,” Jeno casually said as if he wasn’t balls deep in Hyuck right now. </p><p>“Fuck Jeno I’m gonna cum,” Hyuck whined in Jeno’s ear, he couldnt focus on his friends, not the way Jeno was fucking him right now. </p><p>“Oh gross we’ll meet you guys outside.” Jaemin said as he dragged Renjun away, both boys very disgusted. Hyuck came right after their friends left with a very loud fuck, he definitly wouldve collaped if Jeno wasn’t holding him. </p><p>“I'm almost there baby, just a little longer,” Jeno comforted his sensitive boyfriend, Hyuck nodded into Jeno’s shoulder leaving little butterfly kisses that would soon turn into hickeys. </p><p>“Ah fuck baby,” and with one last thrust Jeno came in Hyuck and they just sat in the moment for a second before Jeno helped his baby stand and pull up his pants. Once they were both dressed Jeno kissed Donghyuck, softly, more love filled than before.</p><p> “I love you so much angel,” Jeno whispered looking into his boyfriend's eyes. “Yea okay loser,” Hyuck rolled his eyes. “.. I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>